


Meu Amo... Romântico?

by Liz_Eden



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrada por não conseguir alcançar seu maior sonho por si mesma, a gênia Jeannie conta com uma ajudinha um tanto quanto 'mágica'. Porém, essa ajuda acaba se desenrolando em uma grande confusão. Poderá ela resolver essa trapalhada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu Amo... Romântico?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Jeannie é Um Gênio' (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens reconhecíveis e locais descritos pertencem a Sidney Sheldon. As personagens originais e o enredo pertencem ao autor. A autora desta fanfic não está de nenhuma maneira relacionada com os donos, criadores ou produtores de algum tipo de comércio. Não há qualquer intenção de desrespeitar direitos do autor.  
> Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.
> 
>  
> 
> _*Betada por Silver Lady_

__Bom dia, Jeannie!__disse o Major Tony Nelson para sua gênia pela manhã, sentando-se à mesa.

__Bom dia, Amo querido! __como sempre, ela serviu o desjejum usando seus poderes. O café flutuou até a xícara de Tony, ao mesmo tempo que apareciam torradas, pães, bolos, entre outras iguarias.

__Deseja mais alguma coisa, Amo?

__Não Jeannie, obrigado! Não darei conta de comer tudo isso no café da manhã!

__Ah, Amo! Quase me esqueci do seu jornal! __Jeannie cruzou os dois braços apoiando ambas as mãos nos cotovelos e piscou, fazendo com que o jornal aparecesse nas mãos de Tony.

__Ora, obrigado!

__Não tem de quê, Amo querido!

Enquanto ele tomava o café e lia o jornal tranquilamente, Jeannie o fitava com aquele olhar apaixonado. Como desejava casar com ele! Havia se apaixonado imediatamente, quando ele a libertara de sua garrafa enquanto estava perdido naquela ilha do Pacífico Sul. Mas como poderiam se casar, se ele não a queria? Havia usado de todos os meios possíveis, mas nada! Ele continuava dizendo que queria continuar solteiro! Bem, não custava nada tentar outra vez:

__Amo...

__Sim? __perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

__Você gosta de mim?

Ele levantou os olhos de sua leitura e respondeu-lhe com um sorriso:

__Jeannie! Você sabe que sim! Desde que encontrei sua garrafa naquela ilha do Pacífico Sul e você me seguiu até Cocoa Beach, você se tornou indispensável em minha vida! É uma gênia maravilhosa!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e perguntou:

__Então você acha que eu seria uma boa esposa?

__Sim, é claro!

Jeannie cruzou os braços e piscou. Os dois ressurgiram, ela trajando um lindo vestido de noiva e Tony um terno preto com um cravo vermelho na lapela. Á frente deles, um pastor que já proferia as palavras sagradas:

__Estamos reunidos aqui para unir este homem e esta mulher em sagrado matrimônio...

__Jeannie! _exclamou Tony, furioso __Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer que não vou me casar com você? Desfaça isso tudo já!

Com um muxoxo, ela desfez toda a magia.

__Ah, Amo! Por que você age assim? Você acabou de dizer que eu daria uma boa esposa!

__Sim, mas não para mim!

__Você bem que poderia me tratar assim: __e com uma piscadela, fez aparecer um falso Tony que, segurava o braço dela e murmurava palavras de amor:

__Jeannie, querida! Você é maravilhosa! Vamos nos casar amanhã... Não, melhor hoje... Agora!

__Eu já disse para você não fazer isso! Tire esse florzinha daqui imediatamente! Você sabe que eu não sou ridículo desse jeito! __ordenou o verdadeiro Tony, quase se descabelando.

__Não é, mas bem que poderia ser! __exclamou ela, sorrindo com os galanteios do Tony de seus sonhos __E eu não vou tirá-lo daqui agora! Estou gostando!...

__Jeannie! Suma com esse idiota daqui!

Mais uma vez contra a vontade, a gênia cumpriu a ordem de seu Amo.

__Ótimo! Preciso ir agora, já estou atrasado para os testes do Dr. Bellows. Como se ele já não tivesse motivos o suficiente para duvidar de minha sanidade mental! __Tony terminou de abotoar o uniforme, colocou o chapéu e foi embora.

O ronco do motor se afastando só serviu para aumentar a tristeza de Jeannie. Não aguentava mais sentir-se tão sozinha! Se pelo menos seu Amo a amasse, nem que fosse só um pouquinho...

A solidão daquela casa parecia sufocá-la ainda mais. Sentiu uma enorme saudade da mãe e ao pensar nela, teve uma brilhante ideia : iria buscá-la! Sabia que o apoio e a presença dela curariam o seu coração partido. Num instante, voltou a 2.000 anos no tempo e trouxe sua mãe para o presente.

__Olá, mamãe! Preciso muito da sua ajuda! Está sendo um momento muito difícil para mim... Meu Amo me esnobou de novo!

__Outra vez, minha pombinha? Por que você não deixa esse *"cosmonauta" de lado e volta comigo? Ainda dá tempo de aceitar o pedido de casamento do Imperador Júlio César!

__Não é ''cosmonauta'', mamãe! Meu Amo é um astronauta! E eu não quero me casar com aquele Imperador metido à besta! Estou apaixonada pelo meu Amo, o Major Tony Nelson!

__Ora, está bem! Você quer a minha ajuda, não é? __ a filha fez que sim com a cabeça e ela falou: __Deixe-me pensar em algo. Não posso mais ver minha filhinha sofrendo por um... Um... Viajante do espaço!

Sentando-se no confortável sofá disposto na sala, a mãe da gênia pôs-se a pensar. Jeannie, ansiosa demais para ficar de pé, sentou-se também. A velha senhora levantou-se rapidamente e abanou os braços, animada:

__Já sei! Jeannie leve-me para há 2.000 anos e traga-me de volta daqui à uma hora.

Sem entender sobre o que exatamente sua mãe falava, Jeannie obedeceu. Os 60 minutos de espera foram os mais longos de sua vida. Passado o tempo, trouxe a mãe de volta para o presente. Esta veio segurando uma garrafa adornada, muito parecida com a de Jeannie.

__Tome, minha filha. Foi difícil arrancar isto das mãos de Madame Fiora, mas eu consegui por você!

__Madame Fiora? A maior bruxa da Babilônia? __perguntou a gênia, desconfiada.

__Sim! Ao sentir o odor desta poção, o majorzinho se apaixonará por você ao ver a primeira mágica que fizer! Não é o máximo?

__Não, mamãe! Não quero que meu Amo se apaixone por mim por intermédio de poções, quero que me ame por ele mesmo.

__Quanta ingratidão! Então você continuará solteirona para o resto da vida! Mas deixarei a poção aqui, caso mude de ideia. Afinal, não tive todo aquele trabalho para pegá-la à toa! Vamos, leve-me de volta! __e colocou a garrafa com a poção em cima da mesinha de centro, enquanto Jeannie cruzava os braços para levá-la. As duas desapareceram e poucos minutos depois, o Major Nelson voltou para casa.

__Jeannie! Foi muito difícil enganar o Dr. Bellows no teste de hoje. Aquele homem está cada vez mais convencido de que estou louco e fará de tudo para afastar-me da missão!... Jeannie? Está me ouvindo?

Lançando um olhar panorâmico pela sala, ele avistou a garrafa na mesinha e, julgando que Jeannie estivesse lá dentro, destampou-a:

__Vamos, saia!

Porém, nada aconteceu. Então ele assoprou dentro da garrafa, coisa que fazia quando ela não queria sair. Mas o ar que ele assoprou dentro da garrafa comprimiu a poção, que voltou, espalhando-se pelas narinas dele.

__Cof, cof! Argh! Que cheiro estranho... Jeannie, onde você está? __tampou a garrafa, colocou-a de volta na mesinha e subiu para ver se ela estava no segundo andar.

*Plim!* Uma fumaça de cor vermelha surgiu na sala e dela, uma jovem e bela mulher ruiva e de olhos esverdeados, coberta com sedas vermelhas e muitas pedras preciosas. Com um olhar desconfiado, começou a andar pela casa, murmurando:

__Não sei como fui ingênua o suficiente para deixar-me enganar pelo truque daquela ordinariazinha! Distraí-me um minuto e ela roubou a garrafa com a poção do amor que levei duzentos anos para preparar! Onde estará?

Procurando com o olhar, finalmente avistou a garrafa na mesinha. Já ia pegá-la quando a voz atônita de Tony ecoou:

__Quem é você? O que faz em minha casa?

__Como assim, quem sou eu? Madame Fiora, a maior bruxa da Babilônia! Nunca ouviu falar de mim? __perguntou ela indignada, embora não conseguisse disfarçar a admiração pelo belo homem à sua frente.

__Lamento desapontá-la, mas... Não. __respondeu Tony, meio envergonhado e sabendo que devia ser alguma travessura de Jeannie assim que ouviu a palavra 'Babilônia'.

__Bem... Nunca é tarde para conhecer meus encantos!_disse ela com uma vozinha sexy, aproximando-se __Gostaria de ver uma pequena demonstração dos meus poderes?

__Sim, por que não? __ele sorriu.

__Então me diga: o que gostaria que eu fizesse? __perguntou Fiora com a mesma voz sensual, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

__Não sei... Uma xícara de café, talvez?

__Uma xícara de café? Como ousa? __Madame Fiora ficou indignada com aquele menosprezo das suas habilidades mágicas.

__Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la! É que eu sempre peço a Jeannie e ela me prepara um café maravilhoso com sua mágica.

__Jeannie? Ah sim, aquela geniazinha atrevida. Pois bem, se é isso o que quer, é isso o que terá! __e movendo os dedos rapidamente, fez com que aparecesse uma xícara de café nas mãos de Tony.

Imediatamente a poção começou a fazer efeito e Tony viu-se perdidamente apaixonado pela mulher. Largou a xícara e segurando-lhe as mãos, começou a beijá-las freneticamente, dizendo:

__Quem precisa de uma xícara de café quando tem uma bela ruiva a seu dispor? Até hoje nunca havia visto uma mulher tão maravilhosa como você, Fiora! Vamos nos casar, querida!

__Casar? Mas... Mas...! Acabamos de nos conhecer! Além do quê, não sou mais tão jovem... Tenho 2.500 anos!

__A idade não importa quando o amor verdadeiro dilata nossos corações! É o que está acontecendo com o meu agora! Não me recuse, Fiora!

__Bem, isso é tudo muito repentino! Mas já que insiste...

Nesse instante Jeannie voltou e ficou roxa de ciúmes. Ele nunca havia sido tão romântico com ela nesse tempo todo em que o servia!

__Madame Fiora! O que fez com meu Amo?

__Ora, eu não fiz nada! Ele é que não foi capaz de resistir aos meus encantos, pediu-me em casamento e eu aceitei!

__Como assim, aceitou? Você é mais velha do que eu! E meu Amo não a conhece tempo o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento!

__Ah, falando em amor, sua mãe roubou uma poderosa poção de minha casa e eu vim até aqui para recuperá-la!

__Poção do amor e meu Amo... Romântico? Oh, não! __Jeannie levou as mãos ao rosto __Meu Amo está sob o efeito de sua poção do amor, Madame Fiora! O que faremos? Você precisa fazê-lo voltar ao normal, imediatamente!

__Ele está encantado com minha poção? Oh, por Alá! __exclamou a bruxa, atônita __Então não há mais nada para se fazer! E, além do mais, se houvesse um meio de reverter o efeito de minha poção eu não o faria... Nesses 2.500 anos de existência, nunca aconteceu de um homem tão maravilhoso me pedir em casamento antes!

__Como assim não há mais nada para ser feito? E como assim você não reverteria o efeito da poção? Ajude-me, farei qualquer coisa que quiser! Não suportarei ver meu amado Amo nas garras de outra mulher!

__Não dê ouvidos a essa loira desqualificada, minha querida Fiora! Vamos procurar um pastor e acabar logo com o tormento dessa espera! __disse Tony beijando o pescoço de Fiora.

__Loira desqualificada? Ooohhhh! __exclamou Jeannie, furiosa __Agora é que temos que fazer algo, Madame Fiora! Meu Amo jamais se atreveria a se referir a mim desse modo tão ultrajante! __e começou a chorar.

Penalizada com as lágrimas sinceras da bela gênia, a bruxa disse:

__Você o ama mesmo, não é?

Jeannie levantou o rostinho inchado, fez "Hum, hum!" e voltou às lágrimas.

__Oh, está bem! Lágrimas sinceras e apaixonadas sempre me convencem! Irei ajudá-la, mas sinceramente, não há muito o que fazer. A única pessoa capaz de reverter o efeito da poção é seu próprio Amo.

__Como assim? __perguntou Jeannie com voz embargada.

__Ele terá de fazer uma declaração romântica para seu verdadeiro amor. Só assim o efeito da poção será quebrado.

__E isso já aconteceu antes?

__Não! Esse é o nosso maior obstáculo! Essa poção é extremamente perigosa e poderosa justamente por isso. O efeito dela é tão forte que é muito difícil quebrá-lo! Pode durar a vida inteira!

__Por Alá! O que faremos? __colocando as mãos na cabeça, Jeannie pôs-se a pensar. E teve uma ideia: __Ah, podemos hipnotizá-lo! Vamos deixá-lo em transe e faremos várias perguntas até que ele confesse o nome de sua verdadeira amada!

__Boa ideia! Pode funcionar! __concordou a bruxa, puxando Tony(que não largava seu braço por nada) até o sofá, como um divã improvisado, para deitá-lo.

__Amo... Quero dizer, Major Tony Nelson... __começou Jeannie __Você está com sono, muuuiiito sonoooo...

Tony começou a cochilar e aos poucos, ao som da voz doce e suave de Jeannie, ele adormeceu. Ela então começou a fazer as perguntas e Tony contou várias histórias que aconteceram com ele em sua infância, adolescência e até a fase adulta; que haviam acontecido pouco antes de ele encontrar sua garrafa. Vários desses casos envolviam suas ex-namoradas e a gênia teve que se controlar ao máximo para não apertar o pescoço dele, por causa dos ciúmes. Após várias tentativas, ele não mencionou nada sobre sentir amor por ela e nem por ninguém.

__Eu lhe disse que não seria fácil, Jeannie.

__Oh, mas não podemos desistir agora!

__Desistir de quê? __era a voz do Major Roger Healey, melhor amigo de Tony e seu companheiro de trabalho na NASA.

__Oh, Major Healey! Que bom que você veio! __exclamou Jeannie __Precisamos de sua ajuda!

__Uh lá lá! Que tal jantar comigo esta noite, hein boneca? __perguntou ele, já beijando a mão de Madame Fiora __Garanto que não vai se arrepender!

__Oh, Major Healey! Isso é muito sério! __com mais uma piscadela mágica, Jeannie o levou para o Pólo Norte, onde ele se viu cercado de pinguins famintos.

__Oh, não! De novo não! Jeannie! Desculpe-me! Não farei mais isso, eu juro pela minha mãezinha!

Jeannie trouxe-o de volta. Assim que Roger respirou aliviado, ela contou toda a história, deixando-o estupefato:

__Não se preocupe! Você sabe, Tony é meu melhor amigo e você, a gênia mais maravilhosa que existe! Vou ajudá-los!

__Mas como? __perguntaram a gênia e a bruxa em uníssono.

__Hu, hu, hu! Veja isto! __respondeu, com um sorrisinho orgulhoso no rosto e foi até o sofá, onde Tony estava deitado, ainda em transe.

__Tony, amigão. É o Roger, seu melhor amigo, falando. Quero que me conte um caso que aconteceu com você há pouco tempo. Você vai colaborar comigo?

__Sim, Roger... __respondeu Tony.

__Pois muito bem. Lembra-se daquele dia em que você bateu com a cabeça e seu subconsciente bloqueou Jeannie de sua memória? Quando você se esqueceu da existência dela?

__Sim, eu me lembro...

__Diga-me, amigão: o que aconteceu quando você a viu?

__Eu me apaixonei pela Jeannie... Perdidamente...

__E o que você ainda sente por ela, desde a primeira vez em que a viu na ilha do Pacífico Sul? _perguntou Roger mais uma vez.

__Amor... Eu amo Jeannie mais do que tudo no mundo...

Não podendo mais conter a imensa alegria que invadia seu coração, Jeannie agarrou Tony pelo pescoço e o beijou apaixonadamente. Madame Fiora estalou os dedos para que ele acordasse. Atônito por ver Jeannie abraçando-o com tanta força, ainda na presença de Roger e Madame Fiora, Tony perguntou:

__Jeannie? Roge? Mulher ruiva? Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

__Oh, Amo! Eu também o amo! Muito! _e voltou a beijá-lo com sofreguidão.

__Puxa, quem diria... O efeito de uma poção do amor tão forte como esta foi finalmente quebrado. O verdadeiro amor realmente existe, enfim! __com a garrafa nas mãos, Madame Fiora desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça vermelha.

__Mas vocês vão me explicar o que está acontecendo ou não? __perguntou Tony novamente, mais confuso ainda.

__Ora, nada Amo! Obrigada pela ajuda, Major Healey! O que posso fazer para recompensar tamanho favor?

__Bem, Jeannie... Você poderia dar uma olhada na minha listinha de desejos...

__Roger!__exclamou Tony.

__Oh, bem... Deixe pra lá! Contento-me em ser o padrinho de vocês, nada mais! Até amanhã, pessoal! __e foi embora.

__Jeannie, solte-me! Você vai me sufocar desse jeito!

__Ah, meu Amo! Eu o amo tanto que poderia ficar assim o dia inteiro! _voltou a beijá-lo e claro, não com menos carinho do que antes!

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> *Nota da autora: Basicamente, cosmonauta e astronauta são a mesma coisa, mas nem Jeannie e nem sua mãe sabem disso! xP


End file.
